Those Three Words
by XxrandomgirlxX
Summary: After the doctor and rose get split up at torchwood, Rose ends up in a parralel world, never to see the doctor again. Then Rose starts to see the doctor inside her mind, and starts to realise that maybe, she could get back to him...


**Those Three Words**

****************************************************

The doctor stared down at the floor, planting his hands roughly in the pockets of his long brown coat. 'Why couldn't I just tell her how I feel?' He thought grimly. Rose's 'death' was still crystal clear, and he watched it over and over in his mind. A tear rolled down his cheek. A rush of memories came to his head. Walking through the London streets with her, hand in hand, their last Christmas spent at the Powell estate, the many talks and hugs they had shared, their first date...it all seemed so far away...The doctor took his shaking hands out of his pockets and wiped his watery eyes.

"Are you alright?" Martha asked uneasily.

The doctor had forgotten she was there; too lost in his own thoughts. He sighed deeply and looked across at her. "Yeah...I'm fine" he answered, forcing a small smile.

Martha started to talk, but thought better of it.

The doctor looked away and started absent-mindedly working on the Tardis controls.

****************************************************

In another universe, a young blonde woman lies sleeping calmly in her bed. Suddenly, a rush of memories pierce her dream... walking through the London streets with the doctor, hand in hand, their last Christmas spent at the Powell estate, the many talks and hugs they had shared, their first date...she wakes up with a start. "Doctor?" she yells, without thinking. She looks quietly around the room for a second, half hopeful. She gasps as an extremely clear image of the doctor appears before her eyes; but then...he disappears. She looks away. 'Come on Rose,' She mutters to herself, 'you're imagining things. How could he really be there? It' just a dream...' Rose gets up quietly, and with a quick glance backwards, she walks out of the room.

~ * ~

"Rose? What's wrong?" her mother asked uneasily, coming to sit next to her on the sofa.

Rose looked up, startled out of her own thoughts.

Jackie looked worried. "Is it him again? Are you missing him?"

Rose nodded slowly. "It's just...I had this dream...I thought I saw him...He..." she sighed, "It...It doesn't matter."

Jackie pulled herself up again, and made her way over to the kitchen. "Come on, I'll make you some tea. Call Mickey. I'm taking you out." She said, switching the kettle on.

"But mom! I'm fine, honestly..." Rose started.

Her mother turned around with a stern look on her face. "You need cheering up." She said, handing her the mug. "You've been right down in the dumps the past couple of days."

Rose sighed, but knew better than to protest when her mother started. She picked her mobile off the arm of the chair, keyed in Mickey's number and pressed dial.

~ * ~

"So what's up?" Mickey asked Rose as he sat beside Jackie in the café.

"Nothing" Rose said quickly.

Her mother looked sideways at her. "She's been dreaming again" She said to Mickey. "She thinks she's seen the Doctor and now she's getting all depress..."

"No I'm not!" Rose butted in quickly, but Jackie ignored her.

"She's getting all depressed again," her mother continued, "I'm starting to get really worried about her."

"I am here you know" Rose argued, and then took to staring out the window blankly.

"Rose...You've got to start living your life again. You can't spend your life pining after the doctor. He's gone." Mickey tried to reason with her.

"But how can I forget him? When you've seen what I've seen, you can't just go back to a normal life, eating chips, going to work, doing the same thing every day. I just can't! He showed me a better way of living your life...how can I forget that Mickey? How can I just go on, like nothing happened, and leave it all behind?" Rose yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Then a blinding light engulfed her. She could vaguely hear her mother talking to her, but she couldn't make out what she was saying.

_T__he doctor. Was that him? No...That's Mickey...No! Mom? Who's that girl? What's happening? Doctor? That's the Tardis! No, that's my bedroom. No! Jack? Is that..? Where am I? _

Mickey and Jackie stared at Rose in disbelief as she writhed about, shouting out random things as if she was being attacked. And her eyes; they were glowing like gold and her whole body was gleaming with a bright white light. Tears ran down her cheeks uncontrollably as they watched, unable to even touch her. And then...nothing. She stopped.

"Rose?" her mother tried.

But now she seemed to have gone into a trance. Her eyes were still glowing ever so slightly, but she seemed oblivious to her surroundings. Mickey reached forwards and shook her gently.

"Rose?" her mother repeated, her voice getting louder and louder as she started to panic.

_The voices. Hang on. That's...that's the doctor's voice! But where is he? And who is he talking to? Who's that other voice? A...a girl's voice. Ooh. Hang on. I can see. I can see...that's definitely the Tardis. Yes! That's the doctor! Doctor? Doctor? He can't hear me. _

_"Rose?" _

_No. He's talking to another girl. What's he saying? _

_"I lost her." _

_Who's he talking about? _

_"Just recently, I had this friend, Rose her name was, Rose...and we were together..." _

_He's...He's talking about me! _

_"Where is she now?" the girls voice again. _

_Who is she? Has he...replaced me? He's forgotten all about me! No. No. He's talking about me. He...he misses me. _

_"Rose?" _

_Oh! Where am I? This isn't the Tardis! Hang on...that's Jack! He's talking about me! No...That's the doctor's voice. _

_"She's not just living on a parallel world she's trapped there. The walls have closed." _

_"I'm sorry" _

_"Yeah..." _

_He seems so sad. He misses me too._

"Rose?"

_What's happening? Is this a dream or...or what? That's the doctor again! He's looking...he's looking right at me! Doctor? Can you see me? Doctor?_

"Rose!"

Having being woken up from the trance by her mother, Rose's head cleared. 'I love him. And...So does he. If that's not enough, I don't know what is.' "I'm sorry, but I can't live on like this, not anymore. I've got to be with him, can you understand that? I can't give up this chance, I saw him, really, I did, and I think maybe, if I'm extremely lucky, I can make that happen again."

~ * ~

As Rose ran out of the shop, clinging to the last shreds of hope she had...she noticed it. Not the Tardis, not the doctor, but the words she knew meant, whatever happens, you'll be with the doctor again. As she stared at the two words, it all came rushing back to her.

"A message, to lead myself here."..."I think you need a doctor"...and that kiss. That...beautiful kiss...could that ever happen again? The words…'Bad Wolf'.

She smiled and started to laugh as happiness flowed into her body. "I'm going to be with the doctor again." Before she could even think any further, she heard a voice. The voice she'd been wanting to here ever since she left him that day at The Torchwood Institute, the doctor, saying her name. "Doctor?" She called back. There it was again. His voice. "Doctor!" She said again, but this time in her mind, and somehow she knew everything was going to be alright.

****************************************************

"I never thought I'd ever hear that voice again." The doctor said aloud, a silly grin plastered on his face. He couldn't believe he was actually going to see her again.

"Hear what voice, Doctor?" Martha asked, confused. 'Yesterday he was so miserable, but now what's going on with him? What voice anyway?'

"Can't you hear it?" the doctor asked her, suddenly worried. Had he just imagined Rose's voice? "Rose?" he called out again in his mind.

"I've missed you." She said back to him.

He smiled again. No, he definitely wasn't imagining it.

"Doctor? ...Are you ok?" Martha asked. He had that silly grin on his face again.

"Martha? You trust me don't you?" He asked, as he started running around the Tardis consol excitedly.

"Of course I do." She said without thinking, not knowing in a couple of hours, she would never see this man again.

"Cause its Rose, Martha, Its Rose, and she's found me, Martha, I can't believe it, it's just..."

"What?!" Martha snapped at him, trying hard to keep cool.

"She's found me Martha! Rose! Remember I told you about her?" He started babbling on about her again; oblivious to how much he was upsetting the girl in front of him. "I'm just setting the coordinates for your flat, you'll be home in no time, and then I can see her! But..."

"I'm going home?" Martha interrupted again.

"Well yeah! I said just one trip, right? But before I take you back..." He stopped for a moment as the chameleon arch lowered down. "I have to stop being a Time lord. I'm gonna become human", he said, with a slight terror in his voice, "Well, part human anyway."

Martha looked up at him like he was mad. "Why the hell do you wanna do that?" She said.

"Because..." The doctor stopped, scared of what he was about to say. He shifted his feet uneasily. "Because I l..." The cloister bell sounded before he could say anymore. 'Typical', he thought, and ran up to the chameleon arch, fastening it to his head.

"Wait!!" Martha yelled, 'What the hell is he doing?'

"I can't. I haven't got time Martha. But if anything goes wrong, I need you to do something. If you speak to Rose, tell her, just tell her..."

The chameleon arch activated, and the doctor started to scream wildly. Martha pulled her hands to her mouth to stop her from doing the same. 'What's happening to him?' Then the Tardis started to fade around her. The doctor's screams became distant, and she could vaguely see her flat bedroom filling into the Tardis. And then it was gone. Martha stood in her bedroom bewildered. It was over. Her fantastic life with the doctor was over forever, all for the love of Rose. Martha sat down on her bed shaking, and put her head in her hands.

****************************************************

"Mickey!" he heard Rose yell, as he came running towards her. "I was talking to him, the doctor, but then he just vanished," she started talking as he drew nearer, "It was like, I can still feel him at the back of my mind, but it's like he's changing or something. I don't know what's happening to him! And I can't even get through to him any more. It's like the power is fading."

Mickey gazed at her, all distressed and upset. He knew how much The Doctor meant to her and her in turn to him; but sometimes he just wished it was him, Mickey, that she wanted. He hated seeing her all upset like this, but he knew if she got back to The Doctor she'd forget all about him, the stupid tin dog; but at the same time, he wanted her to be happy. "Rose," he started, taking a deep breath. She looked at him, hopeful. "It's not like you to give up like this, come on. I'll go and get Jackie to drive you down to Bad Wolf Bay. That was the last time you saw him, right? Maybe it will give you some clues." He smiled at her, knowing he was lucky to even have her in the first place. She deserved this man, or alien, he thought.

She smiled back at him, the glow returning to her face, grateful. "Thanks Mickey. You're great."

~ * ~

Two hours later, Rose arrived on Bad Wolf Bay. Her mother, still sat in the car, urged her on. Rose got out and walked to the spot where she had said her goodbyes all those years ago. She thought she would never see him again, but here she was, on another journey. But this time she was alone in her quest. Yet she knew that if The Doctor was in her position, he would not rest till he'd got her back in his arms. She smiled; that was what spurred her on. She could still feel no trace of her doctor in her mind, but that did not matter any more. She would find him, no matter what.

****************************************************

A different man now stood at the Tardis console. Neither man or Alien; Part Time lord, part human. He looked exactly the same, and thought the same; but he was different now. One heart beat beneath his chest, one heart that only beat for her. The doctor was watching all this in his mind; he could see her, walking down the beach. 'Come on Rose, come on! You can do this! Make the link! You don't need anything, its just you now. Find it inside you Rose, find me.' He willed this message towards her, and hoped she would hear it.

****************************************************

Rose felt something stir in the back of her mind. Buried underneath all the memories. Something new, yet older and more familiar than anything she could wish for. 'Is it him?' She thought and drove her mind towards it with all the force she had. Then it came to her. It was her, earlier, that had conjured up the power of the Bad Wolf. All she needed was the belief that he was there, and she could get to him. She closed her eyes and let it come to her. The memories, the Bad Wolf, everything; and as it came, she began to glow again.

****************************************************

Back in the Tardis, the Doctor's image of Rose was cut off. He could not hear, see or feel her anymore. He checked that the Tardis keys and his sonic screwdriver were in his jacket pocket, then he braced himself, he was about to be transported into another world.

****************************************************

Rose clutched her head and knelt over as the pain shot through her head. The power, the immense power that flowed into her mind, compressing her. She had felt this before, all those years ago, the day the doctor had regenerated. The power to change the universe. She grappled with her own mind, forcing it towards the memory of the doctor. She started whispering his name, getting louder and louder until she was yelling it out loud. Then it was gone. All the power, gone forever. Had she lost the only chance to see The Doctor again? Was this the end? She opened her eyes slowly and the beach blurred back into her vision. For a split second, she saw him, but then everything faded to black, and she felt herself falling.

The doctor gazed at Rose for a moment, watching her slowly open her eyes; but before he got the chance to even smile at her, panic flied through him as Rose started falling to the floor. He quickly reached out and caught her in his arms, picking her up. Like a crazed juggling act, he got the Tardis key out of his pocket and with the same hand he grabbed out his sonic screwdriver. Clamping the sonic in his mouth, he pressed down on the button with his teeth and pointed his head towards the key. Dropping his sonic screwdriver skilfully back in his pocket he pointed the key in what seemed like a random direction. Within minutes, the Tardis appeared and The Doctor was running inside with Rose in his arms.

~ * ~

Five minutes later, Jackie was still sat in the car, worried for her daughter. As quick as The Tardis had appeared down the beach, it had vanished again. Then her phone started vibrating. "Phone!" She cursed herself, "Why didn't you think to ring?" Grabbing it out her pocket, she looked at the screen. Rose. 'Thank God! She's Ok!' she thought, answering the call. "Rose? What's Happened?" She said, ramming the phone to her ear.

"It's The Doctor. I've got Rose in the Tardis." He said, smiling at the thought of this. "She's fine, I've checked her all out and she's just a little exhausted. I'm letting her sleep for a bit until I fly the Tardis back to your estate. We'll meet you there yeah?" He said, sitting gently sitting down on the big double bed Rose was now sleeping on. He reached out and softly stroked her blonde hair.

"Ok, fine." Said Jackie, happy Rose was Ok. "You look after her or you'll have _me _to see too." She added.

The Doctor agreed warily, and put the phone on the table next to the bed. Then he turned to look at Rose again. 'She looks so beautiful' he thought as he watched her smiling in her sleep, her long hair smoothly draped around her shoulders. He hesitated for a moment, gazing at her. Should he…? 'She might have someone else now..' he thought. This idea disturbed him. He frowned slightly, lost in thought. 'No,' he thought, letting the smile creep back onto his face, 'she wouldn't have let herself go through all that, if she didn't want me back.' He let his hand reach out to hers, and slipped his fingers between hers, watching her lips curve into a small smile as she slept. He hesitated again, then edged towards her on the bed, gingerly laying down beside her, trying not to wake her up. It felt so good to be lying beside her, hand in hand, watching her sleep.

~ * ~

Rose felt her eyes flicker open slowly, and the first thing she felt was someone else's fingers between hers, and they were very familiar. She shut her eyes quickly. 'Is this a dream?' she thought; if it was, she didn't want it to end, so she kept her eyes clamped shut, holding onto the moment, willing it to stay.

'Hello Rose' she heard.

She opened her eyes slowly, and looked around. There he was, the doctor, looking down on her, smiling. Her eyes filled with tears and the doctor reached down and wrapped her in a tight hug, both grinning. "I thought I'd lost you!" said Rose a while later, finally pulling away from the hug. She smiled at him and he helped her up and off the bed. "Hang on.. Where am I?" She said quietly, still disbelieving. The doctor took her hand again, and she felt the familiar rush inside her as she felt his fingers touch hers.

"Come on" He urged her gently, leading her down a long corridor.

Soon, the surroundings began to come slightly familiar to Rose. Then, after going through some double doors, they were in the Tardis control room. Rose gasped, and smiled up at The Doctor, eyes still watering. The Doctor walked to a yellow seat by the main controls and sat down, patting the space next to him. "Doctor?" Rose asked as she sat down beside him. She had spotted something new, hanging from the ceiling, a sort of helmet thing. "What's that?" She continued, looking at him inquisitively, expecting some long scientific explanation.

The Doctor looked up at what he knew was a chameleon arch, and shuddered, receiving a less than happy flashback of when he became part human. Rose sensed his displeasure and looked at him worriedly. The Doctor stayed silent for quite a while longer, a million thoughts running through his mind. 'How should he tell her?' 'Would she still want to be with him?' 'How would she take it?' 'Should he even tell her yet?' 'Was it too much?' Then all of a sudden, he found himself talking. "It's a chameleon arch, Rose." He said, shuddering slightly.

"What does it do?" She asked, interested.

"It turns me human. Well!, part human. Well!, mostly human. I mean, if I wanted it too." He decided not to tell her how much it hurt, to rewrite nearly every single cell in your entire body.

"But…but why would you want to do that? It would hurt wouldn't it? Changing from having two hearts too one?"

The Doctor stared at her for a minute. "Well…yeah", he said quietly, shifting his gaze to the Tardis floor, "It did."

Rose said nothing, and then it dawned on her. "Hang on… What do you mean, it _did_? Surely your not…?" She lifted a hand and placed it on his chest feeling his heartbeat. She felt the first steady beat, but when she moved her hand to where his second heart should be, there was nothing. She quickly pulled back her hand and smacked it to her mouth. "Oh my god! Why?" She said, utterly shocked. 'He could live forever, keep regenerating, but instead… Why?'

"Because of you." He answered, now looking her in the eye. He tried hard to keep his gaze steady, but it wondered off again and fixed itself on the Tardis console. "Remember the first time you met Sarah-Jane? Blew up the school with all the krilotane bats?" Rose nodded slowly. The Doctor turned back round to face her, and took both her hands in his. He took a deep breath, and with a faint smile, as if he couldn't believe what he was saying, he continued. "Well, it's like you said, back then. I do, I leave you behind; because I have to; because I don't age, I have to watch you die, while I keep on living. But what if I grow old too? What's the point in carrying on living, if you've got nothing to live for anymore? I want to grow old with you, Rose. I want a normal life, growing old… with the love of my life. Cause Rose, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll let me. I've always known, but when I lost you, I missed you more than anything in the world. And I was so.. ANGRY at myself for never telling you. So now I am. You make me the happiest person in the world, and I couldn't BEAR to loose you again. So here goes!" He now had no doubt, the way Rose was looking at him showed she felt the exact same way. He released her hands, stroking them gently. He dove into his pockets, searching for something, not taking his eyes away from Rose, as if scared she would vanish. He found what he was searching for, and held it inside his pocket where Rose couldn't see it. He sank off the chair and knelt on the floor, on one knee, looking up at her. He then pulled his hand out his pocket, showing a small velvet box.

"Oh…My…God." Rose whispered, putting her hands to her mouth again. The Doctor grinned at her, and opened the box. Rose stared. Inside the box was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was silver, with one tiny diamond encrusted on the front, in the shape of a Rose. Her heart melted as she looked down as him, eyes watering with happiness and shock.

"I said I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and I meant it. Rose Marion Tyler, will you marry me?"

Tears of happiness were now streaming down Rose's face. "Yes!" She choked, and tried to contain her happiness as The Doctor gently slid the beautiful ring onto her finger.

"A beautiful ring… for a MUCH more beautiful Rose.." He whispered happily, wearing a grin broader than Rose had ever seen.

Rose then slid onto the floor next to The Doctor, and The Doctor kissed her. Rose pulled away for a second, hardly believing what was happening. "I love you so much." She whispered.

"Me too."

They laughed happily, and Rose wrapped her arms around him, kissing him. All her feelings she had been keeping to herself for years now flowed out of her and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever felt.

The Doctor reluctantly drew back. "Jackie." He said simply. "hadn't we better get you back to her? She'll be worrying."

"Ah well. She can fix herself a cuppa! And this old thing still travels in time, right?" She grinned, and they laughed.

**"The Doctor. In The Tardis, with Rose Tyler. Just as it should be…"**

**

* * *

**

**I look back on this now, and i hate it, but there you go! I'll keep it up anyway because it took me ages, and some parts aren't too bad.**

**Thank you to NewDrWhoFan for editing in the breaks for me!  
**

**Please review :)**


End file.
